


Making New Friends

by NemuriiPikachu



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Angst, Angst and More Angst, Badster, Dadster, First story, Gaster - Freeform, Hapstablook - Freeform, Naostablook, Papyrus is great, Sans is a scientist, Still bad, Undyne - Freeform, but It’s ok, depression probably, gaster is too, highschool, i don’t know what i’m doing, i just need some angst, i normally draw halp me, lol i’m so new, more tags probs, or mettaton I guess lol, paps is a cinnamon bun, paps is a freshman, sans is a junior, sans/grillby - Freeform, sansby - Freeform, school au, this is a school au, well badster isn’t too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuriiPikachu/pseuds/NemuriiPikachu
Summary: Sans is a junior in highschool, but he doesn’t have a very good relationship with gaster, his dad. Sans would rather be at school or anywhere else than at home, but he also can’t just up and leave because he still loves paps. One day he meets a shy weirdo whose head is on fire... fun





	1. September 3

**Author's Note:**

> lol i’m so new, i literally just wanted some sansby stuff cause it’s 90% of my free time... anyway this is kind of a side project i do at midnight-4:00 in the morning, plz be merciful with typos and stuff, i try to keep everything professional thou, also i typed this on my phone? so idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Skeleton Family

*Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sans blearily cracked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling of his room. The constant chanting of the cursed alarm clock preventing him from going back to sleep. Pushing the blankets off of himself, Sans stood up and walked over to turn off his alarm clock, which sat on the opposite side of the room so that he’d avoid spamming the snooze button until 12:00 pm. His dad always hated when he slept in too late, plus Papyrus was counting on him to take him to school today.

September 3, the first day of the new school year, and Sans’ first day of his junior year of highschool. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit excited. Over the summer Gaster had Sans working day and night at the labs or just with extra work in general, and school was the perfect excuse to take a break from all the stress and, admittedly, a break from Gaster himself. The tension between the two skeletons had gotten to a point where sans just didn’t want to deal with it anymore.

But school? School was nice. At school sans could have fun, sans could be a kid for awhile, because god forbid he tries to “act his age” around Gaster. Sans was good at school, both the kids and the teachers (for the most part) liked sans, or at least had nothing against him. His classes, even though they were all AP classes,(except history, gods he really sucked at history, and language, language sucked too) were easy compared to all the extra work Gaster always seems to have for him. Sans really couldn’t wait to go back.

Sans took off his oversized t-shirt he wore at night and tossed it onto his mattress on the floor (Gaster never got to buying sans a new bed frame after papyrus and him broke it while playing around when they were younger. Sans never bothered complaining about it, he didn’t mind the mattress.) sans grabbed a black t-shirt that read “bad puns are how eye roll,” along with a pair of basketball shorts. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers on his way out sans made his way to the bathroom so he could take a shower and get dressed for the day.

“umph!”

As soon as Sans stepped out of his door he walked right into Gaster who had his hand up like he was reaching for the doorknob. After having sans unceremoniously bump into him, Gaster folded his hands behind his back and stared down at his eldest son.

“Ah, Good morning Sans, I’m glad to see you awake at an acceptable hour, and not sleeping your life away like some lazy slob again.”

Sans only stared up at his dad, considering if it’s be better to just teleport into the bathroom so he didn’t have to deal with this, it was way to early. He didnt want to have to worry about this when he could just be getting ready to go to school and finally have some time for himself. He decided that it would be against his best interests to avoid the old mad, so...  
“morn’n dadster”   
Sans said instead with a wink.

Gasters eye twitched.

“What have I told you about mumbling sans, I wont tolerate such lazy verbal habits in my house, and for the last time stop calling me by that hor-“

Before Gaster could finish the door down the hallway slammed open, effectively distracting both of the skeletons before the argument could drag out any further.

“Good Morning Dad!!! Good Morning Sans!!!”

Gaster adjusted his glasses and checked his watch, “Good Morning Papyrus, are you ready for your first day of Highschool?” Gaster asked, his voice interested, but it was obvious from his body language that he could care less about the prospect of them going to school.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice Gasters tone and smiled brightly up at the older skeleton  
“I’m quite excited actually! I’m going to meet all sorts of great people! And I’ll finally be able to be in the same school as sans again! It’s going to be very amazing!”

Sans smiles at his little brothers inspiring words. His heart warmed at the fact his brother liked him enough to want to be near him even at school. No matter how bad of a day he was having, Papyrus never failed to turn it around and make sans feel just a little bit better. 

“of course it’s gonna tibia amazing paps, I don’t know how I survived two whole years without a cool dude like you there to back me up” sans said, remembering freshmen year, his first year of school being away from papyrus for such a long time, and not being able to eat lunch with his little brother.

“SAAANNNSSSS!!!!!!” Papyrus groaned at the pun, “but I suppose I can forgive you just this once, it is a very special day!” 

“heh, thanks paps,” 

Sans shook his head smiling and turning to walk towards the bathroom. He was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable standing there in the middle of the hallway only wearing his boxers. He could feel Gaster’s gaze on his back until he closed the door to the small bathroom. 

Sans set his clothes onto the closed toilet seat (something they only owned for when they had guests over since skeletons didn’t really need to use the toilet) and grabbed his blue towel from the towel rack on the wall, tossing it with his clothes. He took off his boxers, leaving them on the floor, before getting into, and turning on the shower. The semi warm water washed over his bones and sans grabbed a wash rag with some scent less soap. Skeletons didn’t really need shampoo, because they didn’t have hair or skin, but their bones did collect grime and dust throughout the day that made showering a very obvious need if they didn’t do so for long periods of time. 

Turning off the water sans quickly dried off and put on his clothes before walking out of the bathroom. He was immediately assaulted by the heavenly smell of fried eggs and bacon, coming from downstairs.

Sans sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters watching Papyrus bustle around the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, and Gaster sitting at on the the bar stools nursing a mug of coffee while glancing over the reports the Mechanics division of the science department turned in last night. Sans smiled at his brother before grabbing the mug set out on the counter for him (he couldn’t really reach the cabinet with the mugs, so Gaster had made it routine to grab two mugs so he could avoid the, honestly, quite comical situation) and filling it to the brim with black coffee. Sans took his seat next to Gaster and glanced over at the reports he was reading. 

“did dr. rex make any breakthroughs on the stabliser for the core?” 

Gaster looked up from his reports with a conflicted expression, pinching his nose ridge and shaking his head.  
“Sometimes I wonder what these morons are doing with their time, we need the stabiliser as soon as possible if we want to avoid future black outs, but it seems their incompetence has struck once again. I can’t be forced to take care of small things like these when we’re so close to a break through with the DT experiments!” Gaster paused, glancing over at sans, “The progress is going to be slowed down even further because of school, you will have significantly less time to assist me in the labs,” Gaster sighed heavily, collecting the reports scattered across the counter, and standing and walking over to the sink to dump out his cold coffee 

“Are your leaving already?” Papyrus asked, just starting to plate a third serving of eggs for Gaster, a disheartened look crossed his face.

“I’m afraid so Papyrus, I have to do almost twice as much work today for the DT projects, without your brother helping me, and apparently I’m going to have to make a quick trip over to the Mechanics division so I can give them a briefing of what exactly their job is,” Gaster looked over to sans, “Sans you are to take papyrus home directly after school, complete your homework and then help Papyrus if he needs it, there are leftovers from last night for dinner, I’m expecting to be home late from the labs, so finish your report by the time I get home, from there I want you to meet me in my personal lab so we can run some tests, you got that all?” Gaster added with a pointed look towards the short skeleton.

Sans waved his hand as if he could wave away Gasters suspicions physically. “yeah, yeah I got it see ya later,”

“We will see you later tonight! I love you dad!” Papyrus chirped at the end. Papyrus turned around to grab a paper bag and handed it to Gaster. “Your lunch!”

“Ah yes! thank you Papyrus, goodbye boys,” and with that Gaster opened the door and walked out, leaving Sans and Papyrus to their daily shenanigans. 

Sans turned around with a content smile. He was so excited for Papyrus’ first day of highschool, and the first day the brothers would be united again in such an environment. From the time Sans and Papyrus started going to school together, they were almost inseparable outside of classes, and during breaks and lunch. That remained true until Sans started going to Ebott Highschool, (Papyrus was just starting his 7th grade year of middle school) and the brothers couldn’t see each other until the school day was over.

“heh... i can’t wait for all my friends to finally meet my amazingly awesome cool little bro” sans said looking up at Papyrus.

“I cannot wait either Sans! This is so exciting!!! We are going to be the coolest skeletons in the whole school!”

“paps, were the only skeletons in the whole school”

Papyrus pondered this for a short moment, sliding a plate of eggs over to sans. “I guess that will just make us all the more amazing!” Papyrus concluded with a fist pump, and a supremely awesome (in sans’ opinion) flip of a fried egg onto a second plate for himself. Papyrus took his seat next to sans at the bar counter, and set two glasses of milk next to the plates.

Sans looked up at Papyrus, confused. “what’s with the milk?”

“Well, I read on the Undernet that milk is extremely good for your bones! and since were skeletons, I thought it would be an amazing idea to add it to our dietary routines!” Papyrus said, looking proud. 

Sans stared at the milk for a moment before sliding off his stool and walking to the fridge to grab the ketchup. “that’s a great idea paps, your so cool”

“But of course! The Great Papyrus only comes up with the bestest of ideas!!”

“heh... bro bestest isn’t a word-“

“Well it is now!” Papyrus stated with a huff and an eyeroll. Papyrus watched as sans walked back over to his plate and squirted a drastic amount of ketchup onto his eggs, and his expression twisted with disgust. “Must you drown everything you even consider consuming in that accursed tomato paste?”

“one: it isn’t tomato paste, it’s tomato paste from heaven, and two: yes.” Sans said with a smile, proceeding to squirt some ketchup directly into his mouth. 

“Your are so gross.” Papyrus dead-panned.

“no i’m sans,” Sans said with a wink, and then taking his fork and beginning to eat his ketchup with eggs. 

Papyrus just rolled his eyes, and followed his brother’s example, eating his own food.

* * *

Sans was just about done with his breakfast when he glanced at the digital clock on the stove, and nearly choked. “welp! looks like we gotta run in two minutes paps, so hurry up, and grab all your stuff, i’ll meet you at the door!” sans jumped out of his stool, throwing his plate into the sink, a clattering noise echoing through the kitchen. Sans grabbed his phone and wallet, throwing them into his backpack. Running upstairs Sans grabbed his favourite blue zip-up hoodie, and put it on. He walked back down stairs, and smiled, seeing Papyrus waiting by the door.

“ready paps?” 

“Of Course I am Sans! Let’s go!”

“heh... ok paps,”

And with that the two brothers left for there first day back to school.


	2. Is it hot in here or?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This man is on fire, and the fish

The walk to school was so much better with Papyrus.

Sans had missed how energetic his brother was in the morning, seemingly filled with an endless amount of positive energy. Walking with Papyrus helped the annoying ever present anxious feeling that seemed to cling to Sans like the plague, to wane away into a barely noticeable thought in the back of Sans’ mind, as he listened to Papyrus’ excited rambling about school.

The school was on the other side of the capitol, located near the castle and the business center, so that most parents were able to quickly pick up their kids after work, it was quite convenient. However, Gaster didn’t have a lot of extra time to take the boys to school, so ever since Papyrus started school, the two brothers would walk, never mind the fact that the labs were in Hotlands, the opposite direction of the school. Their house was on the outskirts of the capitol, close to Hotlands, so that Gaster could make quick trips to the lab, without having to traverse half the underground. 

But, to be honest, despite his lazy demeanor, Sans didn’t mind the the walks, even when Papyrus wasn’t with him. Most of the times walking brought Sans’ mind into a state of rest and peace, the smell of the dirt and rocks of the cavern floors, much preferred to the sterile reek of chemicals that the lab seems to permeate. The “fresh” air did wonders for his emotional state, and now that Sans /was/ walking with Papyrus, he didn’t have to be worried that his little brother would get hurt on his own way to school. 

“-And maybe we’ll even have classes together, Sans!” Papyrus’ chattering brought Sans back to reality as he turned to look up at his little brother. (heh)

“heh, i sure hope so, your so great paps,”

“Why of course brother! What would a lazybones like you do if you didn’t have someone as great as I to take care of you!” Papyrus gasped, “Oh no! I can already see the socks piling up in the kitchen, and all the empty ketchup bottles scattered around the house! Sans how dare you ruin our perfectly clean house with your slothful habits!” Papyrus chastised his brother, waggling a finger at him for the imaginative crimes.

“/sock/ it up to me to be the laziest bones around, but i think your just jealous you can’t even dream of /ketch-ing-up/ to my laziness,”

Papyrus deadpanned, “Sans that was terrible,”

“aw come on paps, you know you find my puns quite /humero-/“

Papyrus quickly slapped a piece of duct tape over his brothers mouth before he could finish his pun. 

“Nyeheheh! Behold my greatest invention yet! The-Stop-My-Lazy-Brother-From-Making-Terrible-Puns 2000 (TM) Pat and Pending!” Papyrus declared while “hoolihooping” the roll of tape around his finger.

Sans stared up at Papyrus with a mock glare, trying not to laugh at the outrageous display from his brother, while mentally rolling through all the tape puns he could come up with. Tearing off the duct tape, Sans smirked up at Papyrus, preparing to bombard his brother with puns as revenge for the ingenious idea.

“Oh my Gosh SANNS!!! Where /were/ you man?! I don’t think I saw you once all summer!!!”

Sans whirled around just in time to see a blue and red blur charging full speed at him, however before he could react, he found himself dangling in the air, his feet three feet off the ground, as Papyrus had quickly scooped him up out of harms way, the blur tripping over a stray rock as her intended tackling dummy was no longer in her vision.

“Oh No! Are you okay?!”

Sans burst out laughing still dangling from his brothers arms, though not for long, for Sans was quickly dropped to the floor as Papyrus’ focus was now on the groaning women on the floor.

“heh heh, oh man undyne, you really, heh, hit, heh heh heh, you really /hit the ground running/ this morning, heh oh man,” Sans was now in hysterics, curled up on the floor laughing his ass off, as Papyrus threw the previous roll of duct tape at him so that he would shut up.

“Sans! this is not the time for puns! Are you alright miss?” Papyrus addressed the fallen Undyne, who had sat up and was now staring at Papyrus with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Your Sans’ brother right?”

“Why who else could I be, other then the Great Papyrus? Nyeheheh,” Papyrus shouted, a few students walking by threw some confused looks his way, some of them snickering and murmuring amongst each other, Sans shooting them a glare that made them quickly look away.

“Hah! It’s nice to meet you kid! I like your spunk, the names Undyne, Sans talks about you, like, all the time,” 

“Really?!” Papyrus asked, excited at the prospect that someone knew how great he was.

Sans groaned, “undyne your not supposed to tell him that,”

Undyne laughed, “Oh ya, he talks about you ALL the time, ‘my bro is so cooooool, he’s so great at everything an-‘ Mph!” Undyne’s mocking was cut off when Sans had slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

“hey bro, you are right, the Stop-My-Lazy-Brother-From-Making-Terrible-Puns 2000 (TM) is a miracle worker if it got her to shut up.” Sans said with a mock glare at Undyne, “hey undyne, what brings you here on this lovely morning,”

Undyne tore the piece of duct tape off, crumpling it up, and tossing it to the side, and looking over to Sans. “Same thing as you two nerds, gonna be spending the next 180 days in this hellhole,” she waved her hand, gesturing to the school, “But like, seriously Sans, did you even look at your phone at all this summer? Alphys and I pretty much texted you everyday asking if you wanted to hang out,” 

“Oh! Sans was working a lot this summer, he was helpin-“ 

“-helping out at the librarby down in snowdin, i was meeting up with a few relatives down in that area over break” Sans quickly cut in. 

Papyrus gave Sans a confused look, “But Sans, you weren-“ Papyrus cut himself off at the pleading look sans was giving him, and with a sigh, resigned not to say anymore.

Undyne gave the duo a weird look, obviously suspecting there was more to this than what was being said, but coming to the conclusion that it wasn’t her business, before turning sans, “Hah! figures you’d do something like that, nerd, I guess you’ll just have to hang out with us even MORE this WHOLE school year!” She looked at Papyrus, “And don’t think your getting out of this either, Short-Stacks Brother! Your gonna hang out with us so hard you won’t ever want to see another person again!” Undyne declared victoriously, while Papyrus’ Eyes lit up and they shared a passionate fist bump.

Undyne and Alphys were two of Sans’ closest friends (they were graduating this year), he hung out with them a lot these last few years, along with their group of friends. (Two ghosts, Napstablook, and Hapstablook, who were cousins, and were both in there sophomore year, and then Shyren, and Aaron, who were two other seniors from Undyne’s class) Sans loves everyone in the group, and had honestly missed hanging out with them over the summer. 

Sans’ thoughts spiraled as he remembered just how bad his summer really was, when he was suddenly distracted by a the sound of a distant shout behind him.

Him and Undyne both turned their heads at the sound of a familiar voice when they saw Alphys and the two ghost cousins walking (or floating in the ghosts case) over to them.

“Alphys!!!!”

Undyne quickly jumped up off the carven floor and sprinted over to them, crushing Alphys in a massive hug, while yelling something that Sans couldn’t quite hear. Alphys’ face lit up in a blush when undyne had scooped her up into the aforementioned hug. She made eye contact with Sans and gave him a small wave and a shy smile before the four monsters started chattering away.

Sans chuckled and waved back at the flustered lizard, then turned back to papyrus.

“you can go hangout with undyne if you want, paps, you don’t gotta hang around me all day heh,”

“Are you sure?” Papyrus asked a bit conflicted, wanting to meet new people, but also wanting to stay with sans. Papyrus had liked Undyne, she was so cool! (Not as cool as the Great Papyrus of course, but still all the same.) 

“yeah paps, it’s no problem at all, i want you to make friends too ya know?”

“Of Course! The Great Papyrus must have many friends! Thank you for reminding me brother!” and with that Papyrus excitedly ran after Undyne, Alphys, and the Ghosts.

Sans sighed, watching his brother leave, he would never admit it, but sans really didn’t care to spend much time with anyone else other than Papyrus. Other people were exhausting, and Sans didn’t know if he could really trust any of them. Turning around sans started to walk down the stairs that lead into the school. 

Sans navigated through the hallways, giving short waves and polite nods to anyone who called him out. (Which was quite a bit considering Sans had made quite the popularity statement... somehow) Sans didn’t really want to “catch up” with any of these people, I mean, what was he gonna say? “i spent my whole summer working in labs and becoming my own fathers living experiment” just didn’t have the nicest ring to it.

If anyone did ask about his summer, he tried to stick with the “libraby volunteer” story. Undyne seemed to believe so why not just stay consistent. In fact, Sans was relating this story to Doggo, (the main post player on the varsity basketball team who basically ran the schools very own black market, considering he always carried some sort of drug with him, whether it be his homemade dog treats, or just flat out weed) when a tall fire elemental, wearing a tight leather jacket, some black ripped jeans, and some dark shades, turned from his locker just a few feet away, tilting his head to the side. 

“You were in snowdin? for the whole summer?”

Sans turned to the elemental with a curious gaze, not recognizing his face, “um, ya... i was?”

The elemental shrugged, “I guess you’re really good at being unnoticeable, Snowdin’s a small town and me and my parents just moved over here from there, thought I would’ve at least seen you around once, my uncle runs a bar over in that area that gets a lot of attention, Charcoals bar and grill? You had to have gone there at least once.” Giving sans a once over, the flame seemed victorious.

Sans faltered, ‘shit, there goes my master excuse’ Sans thought to himself, beginning to sweat just a little. “um... ya i heard of it, but the libraby was pretty busy... and um ya...”

Doggo looked at Sans curiously before shrugging, “Whatever dudes, i guess what boats your float is where you goat,” Turning to his locker, Doggo grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and then turned to walk down the hall to the math classroom.

Sans sighed, and turned around to grab his backpack, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to look at (or up at, god he’s tall) the mysterious man who had called him out on his lie, and was now grasping his shoulder.

Withdrawing his hand, the elemental cleared his throat, and stuck his palm out to sans in offering.

“Hello, my name is Grillby, do you happen to know where the science room is?”

Sans just stared at grillby for a second in utter shock, before chuckling and shaking his head to himself, he grabbed the flaming hand with his usual laid demeanor, giving it a firm shake. 

An echoing fart noise echoes through the hallway, all eyes turning to look over at sans and grillby. The flames of the elemental flared to a bright red, almost pink shade that just had to be embarrassment. Sans let himself have a quiet moment of victory.

“the name’s sans, sans the skeleton,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy, maybe gonna start updating this? lemme know if you like it, idk say “avocado” if you liked it and “tomato” if you don’t? idk just pick something green for go and red for stop, basically just trying to figure out if i should keep at it or not, writing isn’t my specialty to be exact


End file.
